


Retaliation

by kz109



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz109/pseuds/kz109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon thinks the image of Hyuk on his knees, hair pushed back, sinful lips wrapped around his cock and eyes half-lidded will be an image ingrained in his mind forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

_‘Shit. Shit. Shit’_  
  
Taekwoon couldn’t believe the situation he was in right now.  
  
Here he was, stuck in this dimly-lit supply closet at Music Bank, arms pinned by his sides and Hyuk on his knees staring up at him with his erect cock inches away from the younger’s face.  
  
Surely this was some act of revenge…   
  
Had it been that Hyuk had somehow caught on to Taekwoon’s attempts to sever whatever weird, messed up, friends-with-benefits relationship they had?

Because if so, this definitely had to be some sort of retaliation.  
  
“Hyuk- Are you out of your mind right now?!”  
  
Taekwoon struggled to free his pinned hands from where he stood, but it was hard to push off the weight, wincing as his wrists were painfully squished against the wall.  
  
“Taekwoon hyung... I’ve _really_ been wanting to do this for a while now.” Hyuk spoke softly, staring intently at his crotch.  
  
Taekwoon felt the ghost of Hyuk’s warm breath against the exposed head of his cock and couldn’t help the feeling of embarrassment as his member twitched excitedly in reaction.   
  
Hyuk had looked up at him then, having the fucking nerve to smirk  
  
“Don’t worry hyung. _I'll take good care of you._ ”  
  
He felt himself suck in a breath as Hyuk inched closer now, eye-level with the head of his cock. And it would have made for an extremely comical image (the way Hyuk was so focused as if he was having a staring competition with his dick) if not for the fact that they could get caught any minute. That, along with the fact they've never done anything to this extent before. Heck! Taekwoon's never had a blowjob in his life either.  
  
Sure, in their fucked up co-worker/friends-with-benefit relationship they would help each other get off. But that was mainly through heavy make out sessions and grinding against one another. Or the rare occasions where they would have time to give quick hand jobs in the dark.   
  
But _this._ This was a whole another level.  
  
And things were just getting _way_ out of hand.  
  
  
While he was busy having a mental breakdown- Hyuk without warning, furtively gave a small lick at the underside of his cock and Taekwoon let out a gasp of surprise, hips reacting involuntarily at the sensation.  
  
Heat rushed to his face as Hyuk glanced up at him grinning.  
  
With more confidence and renewed vigour now that he had gotten Taekwoon’s full attention, Hyuk placed a soft kiss against the tip before peppering wet suckling kisses along the shaft of his member. Hyuk wrestled down the pinned hands to the walls as Taekwoon hips would buck forward, enjoying the shuddering breaths that escaped older man's lips.  
  
Lowering his head, Hyuk flattened his tongue on the underside of Taekwoon’s cock, giving a slow torturous drag upwards that ended with his tongue flicking against the slit of the head, revelling in the small moan that had escaped Taekwoon’s lips.  
  
Pleased, Hyuk continued this process of sucking along the sides of the shaft, licking up and down the underside of his cock and making sure to pointedly avoid the sensitive head; relishing at the other’s growing frustration.  
  
Confident that Taekwoon would no longer try to push him away Hyuk let go of the man’s wrists as he wrapped a hand around the base of Taekwoon’s cock, steadying it as he gave small teasing licks slowly up the length, until he reached the head where he stopped.   
  
He grinned upon hearing the sharp intake of breath as his lips inched closer to the tip, gazing up and feeling pleased by the unmistakable anticipation in Taekwoon’s eyes.  
  
Holding Taekwoon’s gaze he watched in delight as he wrapped his lips around the head, encasing the tip into the warmth of his mouth, watching the way Taekwoon screwed his eyes shut and how his mouth opened in a silent moan of pleasure.  
  
Hyuk swirls his tongue deviously around the head, flicking it against the slit while slowly stroking the shaft, feeling the slight tremble in Taekwoon’s legs.  
  
He then starts to suck in his cheeks, bobbing slowly as he works his way down Taekwoon’s length, being careful to keep his mouth open wide enough to not have his teeth graze the sides.  
  
At this point Taekwoon can no longer hold back the moans he had been keeping in. The sensation of Hyuk’s hot slick mouth sucking at his member and the feeling of thick lips encased around his shaft makes his head feel dizzy.  
  
Taekwoon thinks the image of Hyuk on his knees, hair pushed back, eyes half-lidded in seduction and a pair of sinful lips wrapped around his cock will be an image ingrained in his mind forever.  
  
It was all just _too_ much.  
  
“Ahh H-Hyuk… Fuck-“   
  
Hyuk suddenly switches to swallowing as much of Taekwoon’s length as he can in one go and the suddenness of it makes Taekwoon's knees buckle.  
  
From then on he can no longer contain the onslaught of (embarrassing) moans and breathy pants that escape his lips, the back of his hands desperately trying to conceal the sounds poorly.   
  
He watches in morbid fascination as the length of his cock disappears in and out of Hyuk’s mouth, having to grip the other’s shoulder in desperation.  
  
The involuntary bucking of his hips thrust his cock further into the younger’s mouth, and Hyuk somehow expertly figures out how to match his sucking in time with these thrusts.   
  
Taekwoon moans loudly then, throwing his head back against the wall, peering down at the dirty image of what it looked to be him fucking Hyuk’s mouth.   
  
He cant tear his eyes away as he watches the steady bob of Hyuk’s head in time with his well paced thrusts, watching how the younger just takes it all in while stroking the remainder of his cock.

It just looked so obscene, so _filthy-_ yet at the same time so undeniably _hot,_ that the image alone makes Taekwoon feel like he could come any second.  
  
“F-Fuck Hyuk wait-”  
  
Hyuk looks up at him and hums around his shaft, adding another level of intensity to the sensation and pathetically Taekwoon feels his knees give another involuntary buckle. The younger then looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes before sucking harder, pinning Taekwoon’s hips to the wall as he moans intentionally around the shaft, bobbing his head as he went.  
  
Taekwoon gasps at the overload of sensations, keeling over until both of his hands are fisting the fabric of Hyuk’s blazer. And fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing Taekwoon’s ever felt, then he doesn’t know what is.  
  
It wasn’t long until Taekwoon starts to feel it at the pit of his gut, the unmistakable build of an oncoming climax.  
  
“H-Hyuk!,  _Shit._ Im g-gonna come!"  
  
Hyuk bobs even faster, swallowing down the whole length until Taekwoon could feel the tip of his dick hit the back of the other’s throat and it's his final breaking point as Taekwoon comes _hard_ , orgasm blinding and hot.  
  
The younger pulls off of him then, choking slightly before blanching at the taste of semen down his throat, silently watching the remaining ropes of come paint the floor.  
  
Taekwoon’s breathless and dazed; not understanding how he hasn’t crumbled to the floor yet because his legs felt like jello and that it could give at any moment now.  
  
He hangs his head and his face flushes hot with embarrassment, realising how weirdly he must have sounded with all his moaning and panting.  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of such flash backs, he sees the younger pull out a pack of tissues from his back pocket and proceed to clean himself up and the mess on the floor.   
  
Taekwoon stares in disbelief; because of course the kid had come prepared for this.  
  
When Hyuk finishes cleaning up the mess on the floor, he then carefully proceeds to clean Taekwoon’s now flaccid dick. The scene of someone so tentatively cleaning him up after doing such dirty things together is a bizare and surreal feeling, but at the same time Taekwoon finds the act oddly caring.  
  
Thankful that none of the mess had gotten on either of their stage clothes, Hyuk tucks Taekwoon back into his underwear.

The younger hesitates for a moment, as if contemplating something serious- before he shoots up and kisses the other’s lips. Taekwoon only has the time to blink back in surprise, but goes along with it in the end and kisses back.

Taekwoon feels his cheeks warm when he feels the younger's semi hard-on pressing against his crotch, his gut twists at the idea of Hyuk getting aroused from sucking him off.  
  
They continue to kiss with Hyuk’s tongue pressing insistently at his lips until Taekwoon gives in and opens his mouth, their tongues meeting briefly.   
  
After a few seconds Taekwoon pulls away, making a face at the residual taste of his own come from Hyuk’s mouth. The realisation is disgusting… yet for some reason finds that he doesn’t care as much as he _should_ and he can't seem to understand why.  
  
Hyuk is oddly silent and there’s a harsh expression on his face as he frowns.   
  
Hyuk stares down at him fiercely and Taekwoon stares back quietly in wonder, until the younger can no longer look at him and instead drops his gaze to his chest.  
  
“Hyung, you’re not allowed to avoid me anymore okay?”  
  
Hyuk's voice sounds so small now, stark in comparison to the confidence he once had when this whole situation started. It momentarily confuses Taekwoon into stunned silence before he suddenly realises what this was all about.

Hyuk is still staring down at his chest and Taekwoon can’t help but roll his eyes and sigh.  
  
He pokes the crease between Hyuk’s furrowed eyebrows with his finger, pushing at it hard enough that it has the younger stumbling backwards and squawking in surprise.  
  
Hyuk’s rubbing at his forehead scandalously, eyes sharp as he mock-glares at the older man. But he stills when he catches the soft smile on Taekwoon’s lips and the amused twinkle behind the man’s eyes and slowly, he mirrors the expression with a grin of his own.  
  
“Let’s get outta here before they start looking for us…”  
  
Taekwoon nods silently in agreement ready to head out the door before Hyuk quickly pulls him back and pushes him against the wall once more. He presses one last kiss against his mouth and grinds his hips against the other as a reminder.  
  
“Hyung, you have to return the favour when we get back home 'kay?”  
  
Its a statement not a choice, and it has Taekwoon looking back at him in disbelief.

And It's that smug, entitled grin on the younger's face that his Taekwoon jabbing Hyuk’s side painfully as he happily leaves him behind in the supply closet.

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt has been in my head for MONTHS and I just really wanted to get it out. Also because I enjoy Hyuk being a mischievous little shit :P


End file.
